The Story of two Cities
by hugginu
Summary: Young Lacie moves from her house in France to America to attend Gakuen Academy. She lives with her cousin, Francis Bonnefoy and her Mother. Lacie is the City of Paris and Francis has his heart set on keeping her away from everyone. She meets the bipolar city of Rome, Italy. This girl will help her survive the chalanges of the academy. Join these girls on their adventure!
1. Chapter 1

I onlw own Lacie, Beth, and Emily. Cat belongs to Neko-chan97. All offical hetalia characters belongs to the creator of hetalia

As I slowly entered the school I noticed that it was much differant than in France...I was homeschooled there by my Cousin Francis, I lived with Him and my Mom and Dad, so i was used to being home a lot cause i didn't like the outside... When i Walked in everyone was staring at me, I mean i am basicaly transulant, wear alot of dark colors and my eyes practicaly glow but... it doesn't mean i'm not human... "ok... room 30- ooph! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'R FR-" a young girl turned around and looked at me "I-I'm sorry" i quickly appologized as the girl stared at me like i was a freak.

"It's Ok" The girl replied, still she looked at me like i was a freak "erm... that's a cool accent..."

"Thanks, I'm from France..."

"oh cool! I'm Beth!" she announced smiling

"I'm Lacie..." I started to turn away when she grabed my arm

"So... what room are you in? 308" Beth asked

I sighed "Yes, room 308." I finaly pulled my arm free but, Beth followed me.

She smiled "so am i!" Beth kept following me

Beth walked in right before me and stoped "uh... where do i sit...?" I walked in behind her, everyone stared me. I continued to a seat, everyone leaning away as i walked.

"what the heck is wrong with you people?"

"she's a total freak" one said to another

"why is she so pale? doesn't she ever go outside?" the other said

I glared at them, holding back tears. I took the seat next to the Window and sighed. 'is Beth the only kind person alive?'

"Hello, I'm Vash" the boy next to me said. I blushed

i smiled at him "I'm Lacie, I just moved here from France"

"good to meet you Lacie" A girl sitting behind us touched his shoulder

"Big Brudder..." she started to whisper to where i couldn't hear her

I sighed and took out my phone only to find my cousin had texted me so over 10 times in the last 15 min. he texted me 'Lacie, don't let anyone know you're one of my Cousin's, ok?' and 'Lacie, answer me.' and things like that.

'FRANCE, I HATE YOU ANYWAYS, JUST LET ME BE' I replied "god i Hate him." I accedentaly let out Vash and the girl looked at me

"You hate who?"

"My cousin" I snaped my phne shut "who is she" I asked looking at the girl, still annoied with Francis.

"she's my sister, Lili" Vash told me. Beth sat next to Lili and sighed the rest of the class was verry boring, I always hated math.

~~~Epic time skip of awesome~~~

I slowly made my way to the Lunch room, holding my homemade lunch i wasn't really paying attention though cause i bumped into this guy who was arguing with another.

"what the hell?" The one with the bushy one said getting off of the other

"Arthur, what have you been eating? you knocked the brea-" The one with Glasses looked at me "Hello miss, I'm Alfred F. Jones. What is your name?"

I looked down "I'm sorry, I'm Lacie..." the hair fell in my eyes

"LACIE! OVER HERE!" Beth called. I looked over and saw she was sitting with Vash and Lili. they were all trying to get me to come over

"I... er... i have to go" I hurried over to the table and Vash scooted over for me to sit next to him. I blushed and took the seet. I opened up my lunch and started to Eat. i noticed France sitting afew tables away with some friends and groand 'why do they have to have the same lunch period as me?' i quietly thought to myself. their table was full of laughter, i could hear it loud and others didn't seem to notice but that's because that don't sit through his annoying laugh everyday of their life. "ugh..." i started to grip my pants .

"Er... Lacie, what's wrong?" Vash asked me looking rather worried

Lili joined in "Yeah, what's wr-" she was inturupted by an Explosion and a girl walking out holding a... living object?

She laughed "awesome... CUMMON STEVE!" she started walking to an empty table, smiling. i hurried to her

"uh... hello?"

"Hi! I'm Cat" she said, still smiling. i looked into her eyes only to find she had Red eyes.

"oh cool... I'm Lacie ^^ wanna eat with us" i gestured to the table i was eating at.

Cat nodded "sure" we both walked back to table

~~Epic ninja time skip~~

"Ohonhonhonhon~" a familiar laugh sounded behind me.

'god france.' I was walking with Vash, Lili, and Cat to our next class. 'i suffer your harassment all the home, but not at school, please no.' I started to hurry faster, grabbing Lili's arm "come on." i comanded.

"hey, what's your name~?" another sounded. i growled and turned around. It was France, an albino and a spanish guy.

"what do you want?" i growled mostly towards France.

"want me to hold your stuff?" Fance asked i got ready to punch him in the gut but Vash shot them a warning look. France backed off and so did the other one but the Albino just shrugged it off.

"Come one, what's your name?"

"Gilbert..." France warned

"My na-" i started but Vash cut me off.

"Her name's Lacie, Leave her alone, will ya?" Vash answered, stepping infront of me.

"So you like the little French girl? she is verry pretty, no?" France kept looking at me, it made me uncomfortable.

I tugged on Vash's shirt "comeon... lets go" he just looked at me I pulled harder "comeon!" He gave in after afew tugs. "god i hate him." i said mostly to myself, but Vash heard

"Me?" he questioned. i laughed

"no." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last period of the day, Choir. "Finaly, aclass i can actualy get into." I said quietly to my self, entering the room I was soon met by a girl who glomped me

"Hi again!" Cat said to me as i just stood there, shoked.

I shook my head and blinked "you're in choir?" she nodded and pulled me to sit next to her then grabed that thing, i think it's name was Steve... "what IS that thing?" i askedm looking at Steve

"That's Steve."

"yes, but what is he?"

"I think Lasagna..." She said looking at him

"MEEP" Steve said.

"Ok then..." The girl behind me taped my shoulder

"Hi, I'm Emily" She said in a nice Kind voice

'finaly someone who's not crazy' I thought to myself as Cat screamed "FRATELLO" and ran to the door, tackling a boy.

The boy laughed "Ve~ Hi sorella, how has your day been, did you make any new friends, do you want pasta?" The boy questioned

"Good, yes, and yes." she giggled, skipping over to me "my friend ^^" then she pointed to Steve "and my other friend! i made him"

~~~Time skil of awesome~~~

"FRANCE GET OFF OF ME!" I had just gotten home and sat down to take a nap and the next thing i knew France was there. I shoved him away and got up to leave the room. that's how it always went at home

"Paris, Don't be like that." he said, following me

"Look France, I Do-" i was interupted by the doorbell "COMING" i yelled going to the door but France beat me to it.

"Hello," He said opening the door to Cat, me in the background all depressed. "Who Are you?"

"Oh no, it's France!" Cat yelled and ran behind me "why is /he/ here?"

"Better question: How do you know his country name?" I asked looking at her than france.

"Big brother Romano and big brother Italy" she answered

"they're personified too? France never told me about the other countries... and i'm his freaking -" I was cut off by France's Lips "MMPH" I kicked him in his 'eifle tower' "No, not right now! no more!" i shouted at him

he coughed and wiped his lips off and glared at me "Lacie, do not let our little secret slip." He warned actualy looking at Cat for the first time since she came over "Hey... you look like Prussia..."

she blushed abit but shook it off "Oh hell no." her foot connected with his face. "I might be Italian but I am NOT a baby like my two brothers. i WILL kick your ass." she warned

"Hey France, it's time for you to go to your room. you won't get beat by two girls in there. go gush over that one guy who denied or something... what was his name? Arthur?" he flinched at the minor insult i shot at him. "wow..." he quickly went up to his room "baby. so, how did you find my house, Cat?"

"I stalked you" she said like that's what everyone does.

"so, anywaysssss. France never told me about the other countries and i'm his freaking capital."

"cool. I'm rome. I'm also youngest of the Italy triplets ^^" she said.

~~Later~~

I was up in my Room, Cat just left and i was still shoked about what France did to me earlier. he kissed me. he didn't just do the normal thing. he kissed me. i shivered. to make it even worse he's my cousin, i can't just sit here and do nothing. but he'll probaly kill me if i do tell anyone... i walked down to the living room to watch tv but insted i found myself sleeping on the couch all the way through dinner. I dremped of Vash it was verry odd i mean i only knew him a day but i can't get him out of my mind... i mean i can't have a crush on him. there's no way. he's just a friend yeah, that's it he's just a friend. i continued to dream but it soon turned to a nightmare when i told vash who i was when france showed up i awoke to france trying to wake me up.

"Lacie, you have to get up, it's not good to sleep on the couch. come on get up! sweety you need to go to bed you'll wake up with a back ache if you sleep here!" I didn't budge i just cruled up more into the couch "Ugh" he scooped me up into his arms, bring me back to my room, I was so tired, i actualy held onto him and leaned my head into his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy France... when's mommy getting home?" I felt like we were both little kids again. back when i loved to play with him and he'd fix my hair for me. I thought he was the best the way he'd cary me on his back to bed. We didn't have a spare bed so i'd share with him and he'd keep me warm. I wanted to have that again...

"Soon, Paris, soon."

"why don't you sleep with me any more?" I asked half asleep as we entered my room.

"we're older now and we have an extra room for me now." He told me

I sniffled "will you sleep with me tonight francey?" i gave him puppy eyes. he layed me on my bed and kissed my forehead as he sat down next to me

"Sure sweety, if it makes you happy." He layed ontop of the coveres and i was underneath them. he placed his arm over me and whispered, "I'm sorry I kissed you earlier, we can't just tell everyone who you are. you're my capitol, i have to keep you safe and sound and out of danger."

I rolled over softly and hugged him, kissing his cheek "Thankyou" i kept hugging him, falling asleep.

~~~~morning~~~~

I was awoken by Frances warm lips to my forehead "wake up Paris, It's morning and we have school"

"... You stayed. Why?you nromaly leave" I said sitting up.

France chuckled "I always stay, you dream about me alot... you talk... sometimes it's not the kindest things but it's nice to know you care... who's Vash?" he asked me.

"I talk?"i blushed a deep red. did he hear everything? or what? "what did i say?" i demanded

"My name, Vash's name, I love you. i don't know who you said the last part to but it still made me smile. you said lots of other things too." He told me. I blushed

"Get out, i have to get dressed" I shoved him out

~~~time skip to scochool~~~

"So, what happened last night after you know what happened?" Cat asked me

My eye twitched "I do not want to talk about it." i said bumping into an Italian speaking to a one of France's friend

Cat huged the boy from behind "hi Lovino!"

he slightly smiled but saw others were looking "why are you hugging me?" He asked her changing his smile to a frown.

"I just wanted to say hi" she said

"Antonio, this is Cat" He said to the rather jealous looking Antonio

"What, do you love him~?" she joked

"No."

"Mmhm, you do~" He started to chase her "EEP!" she ran off too

I sighed and smacked my forehead "CATTT!" i chased after "comeon! slow down!"

she ran into Gilbert and France "eek" she hit France, knocking him to the ground and steped on his face while running to her brothers "FRETELLO!" she hugged them both with puppy eyes

I held out my hand to France "take it or i smush your face in like she did." he grabed my hand but insted of using it to get up he used it to pull me down on top of him. I blushed "erm uh...Vash!" France got closer to my face, me trying to move my head back but him pulling me closer. our lips were close to touching when i heard Vash's voice then i felt his hands pull me off of France. I clinged to him.

"ohonhonhon~" France laughed "so this is Vash?" he asked, I hid my face into Vash's chest.

"Kill it. Kill it." i kept repeating into Vash's chest "Please"

He sighed and grabed my hand, pulling me along behind him to class. i was blushing so much.

"why were you ontop of him" he asked taking his seat, still holding my hand

Tears started to drip down my face "I was helping him up." i wiped my eyes "He-He's my cousin ad we live together with my mom but she didn't come home last night so i fell as-asleep on the couch than he came and carried me to my room and... and he was being so nice and i was mostly alseep and i asked him to sl-" Vash cut me off gently putting his finger on my lips to shush me.

"so he sexualy harasses you?" he asked me, wiping tears off of my face using the same hand that he used to shush me. i nodded. "It's ok." He said

"Big bruddr, why is Lacie crying?" Lili asked him. she had just sat down.

"It's just Francis. he's her cousin and he just tried to kiss her" he said kindly, even more kind than he was speaking to me.

We were holding hands for the rest of class. a kid started to say we were in love Vash didn't take it too well he kinda got all defencive, even though he was as red as tomatos, he was so cute. we walked to our lockers together he offered to hold my stuff and other things. he was being verry sweet. "why are you being so nice to me?" I asked in the middle of class

"Because I... erm... well I..." he studdered i giggled

~~~Time skip of awesome :O ~~~

France pined me to the wall of our house "why are you spending so much time with Switzerland?" he demanded not even giving me time to answer as he Kissed my lips hard. "You know i hate him!" he lied. he akways had envied him. He kissed my lips harder pinning me to the wall, pulling me to the floor pinning me down again. he kissed me more. "I love you Lacie, why won't you Love me back?" he continued to kiss me not letting me answer any of the questions he shot at me.

"you're my cousin!" i spat at him when he stoped kissing me for a moment.

"I love you." He replied

"Ok, i let you sleep with me for one night."

"the first night in 13 years." he continuied

i tried to get up, tears flowing down my face. He sat up for me so i could get up. i ran right out of the door right into Switzerldnd i fell on my butt "ow!" i looked up at him and huged him "he kissed me. he kissed me. don't make me go back." i cried into his chest

he put his hand on my back "It's ok Lacie, it's ok, you can stay at my house for the night." He kissed my head.

I looked up at him tears still falling down my face and i nodded "ok." He scooped he up to bring me to his house. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up still in his arms on a couch in his lap next to Lili.

"So you love her?" Lili asked Switzerland, still unaware i was awake.

He nodded "yes, but i don't know if she loves me." He replied, his hand resting on my lower back and the other on the couch

"mmm" I started to sit up "how long was i out?" I asked

"Just about 30 min." Switzerland said, his face very red.

I giggled and kissed his cheek "Thankyou for saving me from France." I made him blush even more

"You said my name." He siad

"In my sleep? That's what France said..." I griped my shirt. "... you said you loved me, that's what woke me up ..." I told him blushing a deep red "I love you as well."

Lili got up and smiled "I'll be right back" she said and hurrieed out of the room.

I looked at Switzerland and he looked at me. i was still partialy in his lap. I sighed and got closer "If you're not going to do anything i might as well have to." My dry lips met his soft and warm lips. he was in shock but soon kissed me back. I pulled back and smiled at him. "See, that wasn't too hard. oh?" he was looking down blushing like mad. i smiled "You're too cute."

"N-no I'm no-"I cut him oft with another gental kiss on the lips. Lili entered the room again and gasped

"Big Brudder?" she asked I quickly jumped to the other side of the couch, blushing and looking away.

"Lili, don't be shocked. she's a nice girl, and she just kissed me."

"Ok... I made sandwitches..." Lili said

"OOH!" i started to eat them "Thankyou, i was starving!" I hugged her.

~~time skip to night :O~~

I was brought up to a room with a bed in it. I walked over to the bed and stared out the window. i saw mom's car drive down the street. "She's home..." i smiled as a tear fell off my face. i huged the pillow "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"who's home?" Switzerland said from behind me

"Mom." I layed down on the bed and curled up, facing him. "I don't want to be alone at night. France will get me if i'm not alone. I don't want to get taken home to the phycopath france."

Switzerland pulled up a blow up matress and layed down on it "I'll be right here if you need me."

I dangled my hand off the bed "I need you. to hold my hand." He grabed my Hand, and i smiled, falling to sleep


End file.
